


There’s Just Some Secrets You Take to the Grave

by goldengan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The animus has shown that history has always been written by the victor. This can mean that information will be lost to time. What if Edward Kenway hid information inside of his own mind and it became unlocked by a lowly Animus recorder? Someone who Abstergo cared little about? </p><p>{This was supposed to be a series but I lost my mojo. So the first chapter is the last and only chapter.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Just Some Secrets You Take to the Grave

// animus user 7230098 logging in //  
// start-up at previous memory? //  
>yes  
>back to check point  
// ‘yes’ selected //  
// uploading memory from previous save file //  
// 5% //  
// 67% //  
// 83% //  
// 100% //

“What of you, pirate? How are you fairing here in Nassau?”

  
There was a lofty pause before the man answered. He seemed to be weighing his eyes between Edward and Hornigold in a childlike way, as if he was daring to be rewarded with a slap to the behind, “No better than most on this rock. The men treat each other like shite on a bitch’s tail most days. They’ve also told me that this is not a kind way to speak of your mum, but I think I could have gathered that meself. After that, I’d say I’m pretty good by those meager standards.”

  
Edward couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s response. Surely, Hornigold could not have anticipated an answer like that. When Edward looked over to see Hornigold’s usually smug face house a much nastier one, Edward couldn’t help but openly laugh and slap his knee at the sight. The Animus user found this situation funny, but not so much as Edward seemed to and they made sure to take note of it. Comedy was hard to come by way back then, wasn’t it?

  
“Oh, look, Kenway, this man here seems perfect for your crew. If that’s the term you’re still stuck on using...”

  
“Lighten up, mate. His only crime is he’s got a sense of humour! And what’s wrong with that? What’s your name, son?”

  
“I’d doubt that I’m related to you, sir. I’m Bernard.”

  
“Bernard it seems that you’ve got a devil on your shoulder from now on. Edward saved you from these soldiers here for his own gain. You’ll come to find that this is pretty usual for the likes of him.”

  
“What’s wrong with a pirate caring for himself? Isn’t that what this place is about?”

  
“You see, Benjamin?” Hornigold moved away from Edward’s grasp on his shoulder, “this man gets it! He knows what I want out of this place! Why can’t you?”

  
“Perhaps it’s because of the soldiers! We need to deal with them!”

  
Edward sighed, nodded, and turned to Bernard, “go to the Jackdaw, lad. You’ll find everything you need there. Just tell Ade I sent you.”

// loading E.K. ship at dock //  
// 28%//  
// 49%//  
// 75% //  
// 100% //

Weeks, or perhaps even months, rolled and ebbed by on the open sea. Edward was sulking and not a single soul could figure out why. He’d tell the men to sail halfheartedly. He’d let Ade take the helm most of the time. He’d spent most of the time in his quarters away from the crew. It’s not as if Bernard had known Edward before this but most of the men, especially Ade, had told him that this was not normal of their captain.

  
They were getting close to Tulum, where their captain had told the crew to sail towards while he was in his now habitual depressive way. Kenway would forget this when he was at the helm, and get sidetracked into sailing to other lands or attacking enemy ships. At first, Ade had taken to telling the captain as much. But when Kenway’s response was always angry and spiteful, Ade decided against telling his captain anything that wasn’t of dire importance. At least they had stopped at some interesting locales along the way. Not all of them were inhabited by British, Spanish, or even any sort of Natives. Some of the lands had just privateer bones and animals about them. Bernard found himself enjoying these lands the best.  
Now that they were close to what was supposed to be their destination a week or two ago, Ade seemed more at ease than he had been while Edward had seemed to remain the same. Was he not the man who had laughed with Bernard at that, what was his name, Hawthorn? Honeyham? Horni- oh, it didn’t matter what his name was. Ade had said that they were close to Tulum by a few days, and that didn’t seem to cheer Edward up like the crew thought it would.

  
When the stars dotted the sky like freckles on a farmer’s back and most of the men were down in the crew’s quarters to catch some winks, Bernard decided to take action. No one else had tried to do anything about their captain and while he didn’t know him very well, he knew no one else had cared any longer.

  
Once Bernard walked in front of the double doors, Bernard noted that Ade found his voice for the first time in many days.

“Where are you headed, young one?”

  
Bernard looked to his left, to his right, and then up toward Ade, “If that’s not obvious to you sir, I think someone else should take the helm. Perhaps someone who remembers how ships are usually laid out?”

  
The Animus user laughed as Ade’s expression remained unchanged, “I don’t think you’ll like what you find in there, Bernard.”

  
“No one else seems to care about what’s in here, so I decided to give it a try.”

  
“Suit yourself.” Ade looked ahead to steer once more.

  
Without another thought on the matter, Bernard opened one of the doors and closed it behind himself. While he knew it was at the darkest time outside, it seemed even dimmer inside. Bernard could have sworn he had heard something right before Ade interrupted him, but he couldn’t place it at the time.

  
In the far right corner of the room, dancing close to a window that was ajar, was a candle that’s wick was almost out. Bernard felt around himself dumbly to make sure he didn’t trip over anything to startle the apparently sleeping captain. It was around the middle of the room when Bernard wondered why he let himself in this far in the first place. All of his questions to everyone else aboard the ship didn’t yield him anymore about the captain. Bernard felt he knew nothing about him at all and with every question he felt he knew him even less. What better way to solve an answer than from the source, right?

  
Finally, Bernard was at the lone candle. He picked it up to use to light another, but the wax at the base of the holder burned his fingers. He yelped once his burning fingers became too great to bear.

  
At the clamor of Bernard’s voice, Edward shot bolt upright, “who’s there?! What are you doing in my quarters?”

  
Bernard cursed and lit a candle to answer one of Edward’s questions.

  
When Edward saw who it was, he laid himself back down on the bed. Only this time he propped his head against the bedpost.

“Oh, it’s only you. What is it? Does Ade need me for something? He said he wasn’t to come back in here again after last time, so I guess he sent you.”

  
“No, none of that.” Jaysus, what am I doing in here? Bernard thought with a grimace. “I just think you might need some company.”

  
Edward scoffed, “That’s the last thing I need. How would you know what I need anyway?”

  
“Exactly!” Bernard was shocked at how quickly he responded. “I don’t know anything about you. Everyone else seems to and I figured I might as well talk to you. Even though we’re all aware you don’t want company, I figure you don’t really know what it is you want."

 

Edward laughed, which Bernard hadn’t heard for months now. Bernard couldn’t help but ponder on what a strange thing to quit. While a pirates life wasn’t one for always being uproarious, it wasn’t all sad news of no more provisions or only dead women at the port like Edward made it seem. “I think you’re right, man. I’m tired of drinking in here all by myself. Here,” Edward handed Bernard a tankard that was next to his bed roll, “have some with me.”

  
“I thought you usually sold it all at port? How is there this much rum in here?” Now that Edward had pointed it out, Bernard had stared harshly at the quantity.

  
“This is just for me, all right? I sell the rest.”

  
Now this all made sense. Well, more sense than it did before. Edward stuck himself down here because he was a drunk. Why he was drinking, if there was a reason, Bernard was now vying to find out.

  
Bernard pulled up a chair next to Edward’s bedroll and drank some warm rum. Jaysus, it had been so long since he had a taste. It was easier to completely lay off then hanker for it when no one knew when they’d next see port. He immediately decided to pretend to imbibe for Edward’s sake, he seemed too drunk to notice any way and perhaps this would be a good way to get answers from him.

  
“Are you going to tell me why you’re so saddened you’ve taken to hiding down here like a sorry pup?”

  
Christ, the man knew how to kick where it hurt, “I’ve not nearly drunk enough to tell you my life story, lad.”

  
“I needn’t the whole story. All I ask is the reason you think you need to be down from everyone. You could even pretend I know everything about you. Oh, and if I were a betting man, I’d say you were drunk enough, captain.”

  
“You aren’t a betting man? Then how did you become a pirate?” Kenway forced a laugh and it hurt his chest. When he looked above his tankard, he saw that Bernard was not amused and his expression did not change.

  
“I’m the one who came down here to get some of his questions answered, not you. I’ve not been aboard many ships, but this is the only one that I’d never had an easy rapport with the captain. So I’d say you owe me some answers, not the other way around.”

  
Edward wanted him aboard his ship because he fancied the quick wit and sharp tongue of the young man, but it was starting to wear on him like a constant sunburn. Although, Edward wasn’t too drunk to see that this is what the man wanted. He wanted Edward to get angry and tell him things. Or maybe he wanted him to feel badly and confide in him. Either way, Edward didn’t care to answer some ruddy questions, and he told the lad as much.

  
“I guess that I’m not leaving your side until I get an answer out of you.”

  
“I think you’ll find I can handle that easily. Much more than any man up there would think!”

  
“Oh, I’m sure, captain. But none of them care to hear you say or do any of it. So I wouldn’t think on it too much.” Bernard brought the cup to his lips and pretended to drink.

  
Edward watched the man closely and thought for a moment. “I’m upset because my wife died. You can leave now.”

  
“If your wife did die, I doubt you’d know. You’re always on the sea, sir, how would you get that news? How about I ask you a question and you answer it. No pause, no thought, just words. Or are you going to pass out into your cup like you would normally do about this time?”

 

“I’m quite sure I would hear if my-“

  
Bernard’s expression didn’t change.

  
“Fine, fine. Good God, man, you know how to drive one barking.”

 

“That’s what they all say.”

  
Edward couldn’t help but smile at the young man. It felt strange, he hadn’t moved his face in that way for a long while. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“I’m the one asking questions, remember?”

  
“Oh, yes. Sorry, too drunk to comprehend what’s going on.”

  
Before Bernard could think on it, he said, “I was hoping you’d say that” into his cup, under his breath.

  
Both the Animus user and Kenway said, “What?” simultaneously.

  
The steely expression graced itself on Bernard’s features again.

  
“I’m sorry. Pray, just get to your point. I’m finding it hard to stay awake.” And he wasn’t lying.

  
“I’ll make this easy for you because I feel sorry for you. Are you upset because you’ve lost a child?”

  
“I’ve always thought I wasn’t old enough to create a child, especially if you ask-“

  
Steel.

  
Edward sighed, “No.”

  
“Did you misplace your pet rat?”

  
“Now you’re just being a jackass, man.”

  
“Do you get how it feels, yet?”

  
If Edward wasn’t influenced under his secret rum, he would like to think he could have imitated Bernard’s expression of cold, hard metal. Currently, however, he felt the shock open his eyes and his mouth a margin too much. Now it looked as if he had cared about what the boy was saying to him.

  
It felt as if a few minutes passed before Edward had gained the sense to close his mouth and before Bernard had decided to say anything more. “Maybe now you know how you’re treating those that are under your employ. They signed on, wanting to be here. Captain, if you don’t change your song, I don’t think that’ll be true once we dock at the next port.”  
Edward worked hard to keep his mouth closed as the Animus user spouted, “Damn, dude, he’s got your stupid ass figured out quick.”

  
“If I wasn’t drunk off my arse, I’d throw you overboard for speaking to your captain like that.”

  
“When I first joined, I would have thought you’d laugh with me at me stupid sayings. I doubt I’d be here if I’d known this is how you’d behave.”

  
Even with Bernard’s steely features he wore this night, he couldn’t cut or ease the tension. It seemed to the Animus user that Bernard wanted this to happen and they couldn’t help but wonder why this random crew mate what so interested in Edward. Not many people give two shits about their boss. The Animus user wondered if it was because they all had to live together on the same ship for years at a time that Bernard tried to befriend Edward so much. Or maybe it was just something they would never understand because they were too different from the way people are now. Either way, the Animus user was intrigued to see where this conversation was headed.

  
“I’m captain of this ship and I’ll behave however I desire and I order you to leave.”  
The Animus user saw something click in Bernard’s expression. Bernard smirked as he realized what the captain was doing just before he stepped into his quarters, “I suppose that’s best, I believe I interrupted you from soothing your crying babe. Or, was that yourself you were meaning to calm?”

  
Edward got up so fast that, for a brief moment, it seemed he wasn’t insanely drunk. “Sir, I have endured enough-“ was all Edward could get out before he stumbled head first onto the floor, rum spilling everywhere. Bernard thought to try and catch him, but decided against the idea as quickly as the captain fell onto the rug beneath them. Edward floundered and pawed at the ground as Bernard tried to stifle his anger and secondhand embarrassment at the sight. When Edward began to pull himself upright with the chair Bernard was using, Bernard stood and moved the chair from Edward’s grasp.

  
“Why is this guy so messed?” The Animus user said, realizing fast that they needed to calm down. After all, it wasn’t as if they were watching this alone. They were in the middle of a cubicle in the middle a billion story office building; anyone could hear what they were saying.

  
Edward groaned furiously, “Why are you treating me this way?”

  
“Apart from me explaining this to you before, I think it would be obvious by now.”

  
Grasping his bedpost for purchase, Edward was now sitting upright on the bed in front on the still standing crewmen. “If I’m asking then I do not know, man. Speak.”

  
It was Bernard’s turn open his eyes wide with shock. He sat down in front of the captain, pushing the chair away from him ever so slightly, “Are you serious?”

  
“Yes!” Edward and the Animus user exclaimed.

  
Bernard inhaled deeply and exhaled to the floor. If the captain didn’t know why he was here then he’d have to tread this water carefully. He had been on the wrong end of an altercation that started similarly to this. Even though the captain was as womanly as a daisy-chain crown atop a washboard, Bernard had been beaten by almost everyone onboard his last ship and cast overboard. He washed ashore onto Nassau, as his luck would have it. While he was laid up in a sorry shape for a few weeks, he had heard of the men who had ‘owned’ the island and a little about each of them. Finally seeing and meeting them did he get what most everyone had commented on about the blonde man. Edward Kenway did seem a tad light in his loafers. To make matters even more damning, Kenway’s ‘comrades’ and crewmen alike were quick to agree on the matter. A major part of Bernard thought that perhaps this was just in his nature and didn’t mean anything like what Bernard had wanted it to mean.  
Besides all of those reasons, did he imagine the long sideways glances? How the captain always made sure there was at least Ade, another crewman, and himself to watch the ship as everyone boarded the enemy’s? Did he imagine the way that Edward said, “I trust you with my ship”? Damn everything that was damnable! How did he get into this situation yet again?

  
“Did you suddenly turn mute?” Edward broke the silence and took a great swig of rum. Whatever his crewman had to say couldn’t be so horrible, could it?

  
The Animus user rubbed their fingers against the bridge of their nose. What in the world could this guy be thinking?

  
Bernard inhaled and said, “I’ll just come right out and say it captain, because this situation could get bad fast.”

  
Edward tried to look into Bernard’s eyes to try and read his thoughts.

  
This made the air thick, but Bernard made his lungs wade through enough to simply say, “I fancy you.”

  
Edward blinked and thought a moment. Had he misheard the man? He played it over in his head. No, Bernard said what he thought he did.

  
Bernard noticed the captain hadn’t flown at him, fists everywhere yet, and considered that a good sign. Before he could even act on the thought, Edward leaned his body closer to Bernard.

  
“I think I need to make sure… what do you mean by that?”

  
Bernard was on the verge of jumping overboard himself. They were a few days away from a port; he could probably make it ashore. Alive again, he hoped. “I don’t know how else I can say it, Kenway. I can’t say it any plainer.”

  
Edward wasn’t completely sure why he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t daft; he’d heard all those things about him being with men. Hell, many would spit on him and say it to his face. A majority of those men would then see Edward’s fist in their face as he pushed the offender to the ground. He had fought tooth and nail against those horrible things they’d say to him. Yes, it was true that he’d not slept with every woman that threw themselves at his feet. But he was married! He loved his bride more than life itself. Remembering this, he wanted to get angry. He should get angry. He really needed to get angry. However, the anger never arrived. This made his head feel even heavier than the dizziness let on. “Do you want me to hurt you now? Is that what you’re trying for? You say the crew hates me and wants me off the ship and you’re trying to cause a mutiny?”

  
“No, sir.” Both Bernard and the Animus user wondered why Edward wasn’t beating him up yet.

  
Edward stared into Bernard’s eyes, actually meaning to read his mind this time. After all, if Edward concentrated with every part of his mind, he could see all of his enemies emitting red from great distances. With the same kind of fervor, he hoped he could see what this man was truly going after. He loved the Jackdaw, he used to enjoy piloting the ship, and he would hate to see it get ruined once he got thrown overboard for being a ‘fae man’.

  
Bernard felt as if his heart was to beat out of his throat and spill onto the floor. He moved his body back further into the chair, “Why are you staring at me like that, sir?”

  
Edward wasn’t granted mind reading abilities, but he had always been exceptional at reading people. Now that Bernard had his guard down, Edward saw what he’d been looking to Bernard for. All those times he was at the helm, all those times he made him stay on the Jackdaw, and all those time Edward caught himself staring at the man. He’d never admit it aloud, no matter what kind of torture he could be put under, but he fancied Bernard as well. “Because if I’m going to be killed tonight, I might as well die getting what I want.”

  
Bernard’s pupils dilated as Edward Kenway, captain of the Jackdaw, broke the barrier between the two with his lips against Bernard’s.

  
“Whoa whoa whoa whoa!”

// animus user 7230098 away from keyboard //

“What?! I mean, does that mean that-?”

// saving progress for next log in //

“What? What are you doing? What’s going on?”

The Animus user was startled by the voice beneath their feet. They had totally forgotten about the IT dude under their desk. Blinking really fast, the Animus user didn’t know where to begin.

“You’ve been carrying on for a while, now. I’ve never heard a recorder react so much to memories alone. Come on, tell me! What did you see?”

“I’ve got to get a drink, or something.”

“Fine. I’ll show you were it is. You’ve never been, right?”

The Animus user nodded and looked about the room. The IT guy was right, not one person in front of their Animus seemed to be as reactive to the machine as they were. Perhaps their friends were right, Abstergo wasn’t the right fit. Who could see that and not feel something – or react at all – to something like that.

“I don’t know if you remember, but I’m Brandon.”

Sitting down at a booth, the Animus user says, “I forgot, sorry. I’m Alex.”

Brandon gets a bottle of water from the vending machine and places it in front of Alex as he sits down.

“Thanks, man. I’m sorry.”

  
“Quit apologizing. It’s weird. You’re making this weird. Just tell me what you saw. No one reacts to things like that here.”

  
Long gulp of water. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in… “I saw-” Sigh. “Look, it’s stupid; it really is. It probably didn’t warrant that much of a response.”

  
“Alright, now you really got me interested.”

  
“There’s this random guy on Kenway’s ship, right?”

  
“Loads of guys but whatever - keep going.”

  
“Bernard?”

  
Silence.  
“Well, whatever. He was really into Edward. Like, really into him.”

  
Silence still. Blink, blink, stare.

  
“One of crew dudes wants to sleep with Edward.”

  
Brandon scoffed, “Please! Next you’ll tell me you caught butterflies and made pies! You aren’t working at Bethesda any more, kid. You sure you aren’t reading too much into it? Edward… gay?! I don’t mean to be all – whatever, you get it! – but he’s not! Otherwise you wouldn’t be here! Right?”

  
“Is there any way I can show you what I saw?”

  
“It’s frowned upon heavily, so that means you should. Come with me, I’ll show you how to do it.”

  
They went up a few floors on the elevator to reach Brandon’s office. Once they were behind a closed door, Brandon sat down at his desk. He looked up at Alex and seemed to think for a moment; just for a moment. Then, he began typing so fast that the sound alone was dizzying, “I’ve got this room set up so they can’t hear me. Not what I’m really saying anyway. They know you’re in here because of your tablet, so I’ll have to make a fake conversation… doesn’t matter. What matters now is that I’m giving you level one security clearance so you can hack other recorders computers. Now you can see what is hidden from us – I mean, you - and you can look to see if they saw what you did. Speaking of which…” Brandon’s typing seems to intensify as he nears completion of the remote hacking of Alex’s terminal. “Now to show me what you saw. I hope you’re not nuts like most of these asshats they hire.”

  
Alex watches as images of Bernard and Edward appear on Brandon’s computer monitor. It’s much different this way, not being immersed in the scene with earphones and those futuristic looking goggle things, but everything still looks the same. When Brandon got to the part Alex did, he looks to the monitor agape.

  
“Wait, you stopped it here?! You don’t even know if they’re going to do anything yet! Why in the world did you-?”

  
“It just caught me way off guard, man. I don’t know. I might finish the rest of the memory.”

  
“What do you mean you “might finish”? Who wouldn’t what to know?! I don’t care if you’re a lifelong member of the Westborough Baptist Church, you find out what else is on this memory.” Brandon turns to Alex, “Listen to me, I can guarantee the people upstairs don’t know about this.”

  
“What? How could they not? I’m not the only one on Kenway’s line, right?”

  
“I don’t know the answer, but we’re going to find out. I need to make something for us to talk about while you go finish that memory.”

  
Alex walks toward the door, staring down at their tablet, and marks where the closest deserted computer is located. They couldn’t be the only one who saw this, could they?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, or ideas please feel free to comment. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
